The art of love
by xSasunarubadgirlx
Summary: When sasuke returns to KCCA konoha college for creative arts he meets an undeniably hot sensei..but with teacher student realationships forbidden what is the poor boy to do?....he does it anyway. Later chapters yaoi/sasunaru.


**Ok here is the deal.**

**a) ive no idea if i should continue this or maybe if i should start again i dont no opinions please.**

**and **

**b) i dont own theese charecters they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto ^-^**

**OOOO btw there shall be sasunaru in later chapters and they are the same age in later chapters you will realise why naruto is a teacher if i continue.**

**last but not least...excuse my bad spelling.**

**xx Amaya - xsasunarubadgirlx**

* * *

Naruto uzamaki walked through the front gates,stopping as he saw the huge building infront of him, with a coffe in one hand and a folder in the other.

many students were passing him,some not noticing him stand there others stopping to glance at the blonde beauty.

Naruto was tall however never tall enough as many students often towerd over him,He had bright blonde hair which was long enough to stop just at the base of his neck.

His eyes sparkled as the sunlight hit him,they were as deep as the ocean and as blue as the sky and everything about him contrasted beautifuly with his tanned complexion.

He had a pencil behind one ear and was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans,with rips at the knee's,he also wore a slightly baggy orange top with a black swirl in the center.

He took a sip of his coffe as he headed towards his new destination. KCCA (konoha college for the creative arts).

As he walked through the corridors he couldnt help but grin at the naievity of the students here,however he could understand he was only eighteen so of course everyone would think of him as a student. he chuckled lightly _oh how wrong they were_.

He found the classroom he was meant to be in preety quickly and noticed some students walking in and taking there seats towards the back.

He heard a few of the students chatting mindlessly amongst themselves.

"I heard deidera-sensei was arrested!!"

"no way! how-"

"i dont no drugs or somthing."

"that means we got a new teacher this year...oh how fun"

"troublesome"

"hn"

"...."

"ARGH I HATE MORNINGS!"

_Now should i just act like a student and then tell them or just tell them?...it would be more fun to get to no them a little i think...hmmm_

Naruto slowly made his way further into the classroom finishing his coffe and putting the empty cup into the small he heard whispers to his side.

_"hey his he knew?"_

_"ah he is so hot"_

_"go talk to him sakura!"_

_"so troublesome"_

_"im gonna go talk to him!!!"_

_"no kib-..a"_

Naruto inwardly laughed at this,he knew one of the girls wanted to talk to him first but hey they has their chance and blew it.

"hey im Inuzuka Kiba. nice to meet you!" he grinned at him showing his teeth.._sharp..and slightly scary._  
Just as naruto was about to introduce himself to kiba he was interupted by the shrill ring of the class bell and kiba replying "dont worry we can talk after class"

He made a mental note to talk to kiba again,he felt like they could be friends,even if he was undeniably hot,teacher sudent realationships of that sort were forbidden.

Naruto made his way to the front of the class placed his folder on the front of the desk and walked around the front watching everyone as they eyes him suspiciously.  
With one swift movement naruto was sat on the desk grinning at the class before him.

"hey! im uzamaki naruto!" he grinned...._oh i am so evil. _

_"_what the fuck is this ideot doing"

"hn"

"oh my god...he is such a rebbel"

"..."

the class slowly became silent as the blonde stood up eyeing them all.

"whats this dobe up to?" a raven haired teen mutterd at the back.

Naruto decided this was so boring so he was gonna to see how the teen felt about insulting somone who he was definatley not supposed to.

"oi you teme,what did you call me?"

"hn...a dobe"

Naruto stormed up to the desk all eyes on him...he was apparently accourding to many people in the class about to make a big mistake,or so he heard from all the whispering,not that it could be called that.

"whats youre name?" he glared at the teen infront of him trying to ignore his amazingly _hot _looks.

The ravens face remained stoic as his simple reply was..

"uchia sasuke" that was followed by a smirk.

"well.._uchia sasuke-kun_ congradulations on receiving a detention within the fist five minuites of the first lesson,of the new term,i dont expect language like that directed at me in my classroom" Naruto walked back to the front of the class and wrote his name on the board.

"hello class,my name is uzamaki naruto and im youre new art sensei" He grinned as the class fell silent.

TBC....

* * *

**please review im not sure if i should continue =[ **


End file.
